


Pillow Partners

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Derek, Protective Theo Raeken, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles overdoes it when using his magic to help protect Theo. Derek and Theo are there to take care of him, in their own way.





	Pillow Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara, who prompted "Cradling Someone In Their Arms" for Stereo for Bad Things Happen Bingo. This wound up being a lot softer than I planned it to be.

“What happened?” Derek asks Theo, who currently has Stiles cradled in his arms. He’s moving in a rocking motion, and Derek doesn’t even think he realizes it. “Theo?”

“Hunters,” Theo spits out. 

Derek’s eyes widen, and he tries to catch any scent of blood. He can’t find one. “Where are they?”

“Stiles dealt with them,” Theo says. He doesn’t look happy. “I told him not to, and that I could handle it. But he wouldn’t listen. He transported them, apparently. But it used too much of his energy doing a spell that big and he collapsed.”

Derek sighs and sits down next to Theo on their bed. He brings a hand up to brush through Stiles’ hair, smiling fondly when Stiles unconsciously leans into the touch. “He was just protecting you.”

“I know,” Theo says. He sighs when Derek’s other hand comes up to run through his hair, and Derek’s nails scratch across his scalp in the way that he likes. “He still shouldn’t have done it. Reckless.”

“So basically, he was behaving like typical Stiles,” Derek says, the corners of his lips twitching up.

“Why aren’t you more worried?” 

“I’m always worried about him,” Derek says. “And you. But you’re both here, safe and alive. Don’t get me wrong though, I plan to have a very serious talk with Stiles once he’s conscious and with it enough to understand me. For now, I’m just happy to have you both home safe.”

Theo sighs and closes his eyes, “Okay. I’ll relax.”

“Good,” Derek says. He leans in and places a soft kiss to Theo’s lips before pulling back.

He goes to get off the bed but Stiles wines and makes grabby hands at him, “Want one too.”

Derek chuckles, and leans down to kiss Stiles, brushing their noses together as he pulls back enough to look at him. “You need your rest.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs, snuggling further into Theo’s arms. “You’ll be back?”

“Of course I will,” Derek assures him, gently carding his fingers though Stiles’ hair. “I’m going to make some tea.”

“Mmm tea sounds nice.”

“It does,” Derek agrees, and reluctantly pulls back. “Theo will still be here while I’m gone.”

“Good,” Stiles mumbles. “Need my pillow.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Theo asks him.

“Course not,” Stiles says, stifling a yawn with his hand. “You’re my partner. Who also happens to make a good pillow. Just like Derek. I got two pillow partners.”

Theo hides his smile against Stiles’ hair, “You’re such a dork.”

“Your dork.”

Theo’s eyes move up to meet Derek’s as he reaches out to take his hand, “Ours.”

“Oh the tea can wait,” Derek says. He kicks off his shoes and crawls onto their big bed. He fits himself along Stiles’ back and drapes his arm over him and Theo. 

Theo’s hand comes up to rest over his and he smiles as he laces their fingers together, “I hear cuddling is a good source of healing.”

“Then I’m going to be better before we know it,” Stiles says. He sighs in contentment when Derek leans down to place a soft kiss against his throat.

“Good,” Derek murmurs, trailing his lips down to linger over the place Stiles likes. “The sooner you get better, the sooner we can have that talk about you being so stupidly reckless.

Stiles groans, and tries to move away, “I changed my mind. Oh...” He goes lax when Derek sucks gently on the spot. “You’re cheating.”

Theo chuckles, brushing his nose along Stiles’ jaw. “You don’t seem to be minding it all that much.”

Stiles’ eyes find Theo’s and he smirks, “You could cheat too.”

Theo kisses him, slow and deep, while Derek continues to place heated kisses along his neck. Stiles is left panting and staring up at both of them with wide eyes. Derek meets Theo’s eyes, and Theo smirks. “I don’t know, Der. I’m not sure if he has the energy for it.”

Derek grins and cups Theo’s jaw, before leaning in and kissing him. He can feel Theo’s answering grin against his lips when Stiles whines out an, “I do!”

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles, “Are you sure?”

Stiles nods his head quickly, “Yes! And then I promise I’ll listen to whatever you have to say. No complaints.”

Derek looks to Theo who shrugs, before grinning down at Stiles. “Deal.”

The talk can wait. For now Derek is going to show his partners just how much he appreciates them.


End file.
